


Monopoisoner

by HomuraRequests (HomuraBakura)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Possessive Behavior, for real if your s/o acts like yuuri get out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraRequests
Summary: Yuya and Yuuri have been dating for a while and Yuya insists that he's fine, but Yuzu isn't buying it.  However, Yuuri doesn't take very well to being confronted.





	Monopoisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelofMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofMuses/gifts).



> requested by dark-angel-of-muses on Tumblr; it's based on the Vocaloid song Monopoisoner. She wanted to see a take on the song with Yuuri being possessive towards Yuya ~
> 
> In other notes, if your s/o is at all like Yuuri, that's rly not good and pls stay safe

He was laughing—without him.

That wasn't allowed.

Yuuri wondered if he was appropriately concealing his ire when he slipped up to his boyfriend, pointedly sliding his hand into Yuya's and twining his fingers into his.  He felt Yuya stiffen slightly with surprise as Yuuri dropped his chin onto Yuya's shoulder, staring straight at his boyfriend's conversation partner.

Hiragi Yuzu's eyes immediately narrowed, her smile fading.

“Oh,” she said.  “Hi, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled, tightening his grip on Yuya's hand.

“Good morning, Hiragi-chan,” he said.  “Up bright and early, I see?”

Yuzu frowned at him, lip curling ever so slightly.  Then she shook her head and wiped it away, so quickly that the expression might have been a trick of the light.

“I won't keep you any longer, Yuya!” she said brightly.  “I'll see you at the reunion later tonight?”

“Of course,” Yuya said, with a faint smile.  The smile wasn't directed at Yuuri, so it annoyed him.  “See you later, Yuzu.”

Yuzu waved, pausing only long enough for her eyes to glance over Yuuri with a hint of ice.  And then she was walking off down the sidewalk, her newspaper tucked under her arm.  Yuuri let his eyes fall down over Yuya's shoulder, to their own newspaper on the end of the walk, still on the ground.

“You left me alone at the breakfast table, darling,” Yuuri said, reaching up to stroke a lock of Yuya's hair between his fingers with his free hand.  “I thought you were just going to go get the paper.”

“I was doing that,” Yuya said.

His hand slipped out of Yuuri's as he quickly bent down to grab the paper.  His face was a little bit red as he straightened up.  Good.  He should be ashamed of himself.

“Sorry, Yuzu just happened to walk by.  I haven't seen her in a while.”

There was...was that a hint of _irritation_ in Yuya's voice?  Was he... _hinting_ at Yuuri?

“O~h?” Yuuri said, layering his voice with a hint of venom.  “And what do you mean by that?”

Immediately, Yuya's faint flicker of aggression faded.

“Oh, Yuuri, I didn't mean anything except that I hadn't seen her in a while,” he said.  “Just wanted to catch up a little bit...anyway, let's go back in, I'm sure the coffee's getting cold, right?”

Yuuri didn't move, though, fixing his eyes on Yuya.  He pursed his lips.

His boyfriend shifted uncomfortably under the gaze.  He was getting taller, Yuuri thought with distaste.  He had hit a little bit of a growth spurt at the tail end of college, and he was almost taller than Yuuri now.  He still had his cute round face, though, the face that Yuuri had fallen for in high school.

After fixing Yuya under a faint glare for a few more moments, he smiled.  He noted the immediate change in Yuya's stance, the way he relaxed, shoulders slumping, the minute Yuuri did so.

“You're right,” Yuuri said.  “Let's not keep breakfast waiting, hm?”

He curled his hand back into Yuya's free one as they walked back up the sidewalk.

“Oh,” he said.  “And what did Hiragi-chan mean by a reunion?”

Yuya hesitated in the middle of tucking the newspaper under one arm so he could open the door again.  For a moment, Yuuri studied him.  Then Yuya just shrugged, opening the door and letting Yuuri in.

“You know...You Show,” Yuya said.  “My old cram school, that Yuzu's father owns?  He's holding a kind of party for current and alumni students.”

Yuuri pressed his lips together.

“And when were you going to tell _me_ about this?”

“I—I only just found out, Yuuri,” Yuya mumbled.

They both hesitated in the entryway, the door swinging shut behind them.  Yuya's eyes hesitantly met Yuuri's, as though he weren't sure what he was going to find there.  In all honesty, Yuuri wasn't sure what he was going to find in himself, either.

He decided to go the kissing route.

Yuya dropped the newspaper as Yuuri leaned into him, pressing him against the wall, his lips crashing against Yuya's and forcing his mouth open.  It took a half second, but then Yuya was wrapping his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, kissing him back.  He actually started to press Yuuri back a little.  Growling into Yuya's mouth, Yuuri pushed harder, digging his hands into Yuya's shirt to push him harder against the wall.

When they broke apart, Yuya was all cute and ruddy, gasping for breath, looking dizzy.  Yuuri smiled.  He was adorable.

Yuuri pinched Yuya's cheek.

“Well,” he said.  “I'm invited, aren't I?”

Yuya's faint smile from the kiss almost faded.  Almost.  Then he smiled again.

“Of course, Yuuri,” he said.

*    *    *

“I'm so glad you could make it!”

Yuzu threw her arms tightly around Yuya's shoulders, and Yuya laughed in spite of himself, giving her a big bear hug back.

“What, do you think I'd miss it?”

“Well, no.”

Yuzu smiled as she broke away, hands still briefly on his shoulders.

“I guess I just thought...maybe you'd be busy,” she said, her eyes briefly avoiding his.

Oh.  Right.  Yuya blushed a bit.  He _had_ been calling get togethers with her off a lot lately...

“Well, I'm not,” he said, squeezing her briefly around the waist.  “Not tonight.  I can't wait to see everyone!”

He felt a hand curl around his waist again.

“Hello again, Hiragi-chan,” Yuuri said over Yuya's shoulder.  He tugged very gently on Yuya's waist, pulling him out of Yuzu's grip and into his own.  His hips pressed insistently against Yuya's.  Yuya automatically slid his own arm around Yuuri's waist—though he saw Yuzu's smile slip again, and he felt...guilty for some reason?

“Oh, hey,” Yuzu said.  “I didn't know you'd be coming, too.”

“Isn't your girlfriend here?” Yuuri pointed out.  “I thought partners were invited.  At least, that's what Yuya told me.”

Yuzu's lips tightened, and Yuya felt that squeeze of guilt again.  He wasn't really sure why the two of them didn't get along...Yuzu had never really liked Yuuri.

“Yeah, that's fine, I guess,” Yuzu said.  “Oh, hey—my dad's here, Yuya, why don't you go say hi?”

Yuya brightened a bit, looking up and around for the sight of Yuzu's father.  There he was, barreling out from the kitchen doors in the back with a sloshing bowl of punch—looking just as harried as Yuya remembered him, he thought with an internal laugh.

“He looks busy, maybe I should wait?”

“No, no, he'll probably want help getting the food out,” Yuzu said.  “Go ahead and catch up a bit!”

Yuuri's hand tightened around Yuya's waist suddenly.

“I'll come with you,” he said, smiling.  “I haven't met him yet, I don't think.  I should give him my regards for hosting.”

Yuya opened his mouth, to say of course, when Yuzu suddenly grabbed Yuuri's wrist.

“Actually, can you come with me a minute, Yuuri?  I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, she's in the same major program that you took.”

Yuya blinked.  Wait, but Yuuri was a botany major...wasn't Masumi...?  No, he couldn't quite remember what Masumi's area of study was.

Yuuri's lips briefly parted.  For just a moment, a cold look passed over his eyes—Yuya automatically tensed.  He opened his mouth to say that Yuuri could meet Masumi later, he could come with Yuya for now, he didn't want this to turn into a fight—

But then Yuuri simply smiled.

“But of course,” he said, extracting his grip from Yuya.  He briefly took Yuya's hand and kissed him on the knuckles.  Yuya blushed.

“Not in public,” he mumbled.

Yuuri laughed.

“I'll see you in a moment, darling,” he said.

“R-right,” Yuya said.

He watched Yuzu half drag Yuuri away from him, and in spite of himself, he felt a strange shudder pass down his spine....

*    *    *

Yuzu did not take Yuuri across the room to the corner where her girlfriend was speaking very quickly to a young woman with blond hair.  Yuuri didn't think she was going to, in the first place.  No, he knew what Yuzu wanted...and he knew what he wanted from her.

Yuzu instead directed the both of them into a corner, out of the way of where the guests were starting to file in.  A fake cypress tree blocked them a little bit from view, at least so they wouldn't be immediately visible.  Oh, so that's how she wanted to do it.

She finally released his wrist, turning towards him with her arms folded.  He wondered if she realized the position she was putting herself in, with her back to the wall behind her...it would be so easy to corner her.  Perhaps she thought that being a few inches taller than him gave her the advantage.  What a stupid girl.

“So,” Yuuri said, tilting his head and smiling.  “I thought we were going to go talk to your girlfriend.”

“Don't play dumb, Yuuri,” she said, lip curling.  “You know why I want to talk to you.”

“Oh?  Do I?”

She actually grit her teeth.  It was almost cute how hard she was trying.

“Why hasn't Yuya been returning my calls?” she said.

“Don't you think you should be asking him?”

“Okay, better question—why have _you_ been the one answering my texts from _his_ phone.”

“He left it out.  I was just being considerate.”

“Yuya keeps telling me he's too busy to come hang out,” she said.

“He is working a lot,” Yuuri said.

She was starting to get a red in the face.  This was hilarious...it was too easy.

But then she leaned in, very close to his face, and hissed through her teeth.

“I'm not stupid,” she said.  “I saw his bruises.”

Yuuri briefly let his smile slip.  Just barely.  He smiled broader at her.

“He's a bit of a klutz sometimes, you'd know that more than anyone.”

“You've been hitting him,” she said.  “Don't try to fake it.  You've been hitting him, and you've been telling him not to come see me or Gongenzaka or anyone.  You've been...keeping him locked up with you.”

“Don't be such a drama queen,” Yuuri said, rolling his eyes.  “This isn't a story book.  I'm not keeping your precious princess locked in a tower.”

She was trying so hard to keep her composure.  She bit down hard on her lip and closed her eyes as she leaned back away from him.

“I think perhaps you're just a bit...jealous,” Yuuri said.  “You've had feelings for him since childhood, haven't you?  And in the end, he didn't pick you.”

Yuzu's eyes flew open. Her arms dropped down from where they were folded, in fists at her sides.

“This isn't about—fuck you,” she hissed.

Yuuri laughed.

“Sorry, but _that_ is reserved for Yuya,” he teased.  He liked the way her face reddened as she recognized the innuendo.

Yuzu swallowed, shaking slightly.

“You're starting to scare him,” she said.  “And you listen to me, Yuuri—the second I learn exactly how you're hurting him, the second I see something, you're dead.  I won't let you hurt him.”

Yuuri was done playing now.  He took the barest step forward, and Yuzu involuntarily stepped back, only to bump into the wall. Her eyes flickered back over her shoulder automatically, as though she hadn't realized how close it was.

“Oh?” Yuuri said, letting his smile fade.  “You won't _let_ me?  I didn't know that was your _choice_.”

“Yuya is my best friend,” Yuzu hissed.  “And I won't stand here and watch while—”

“Then maybe I won't let you see him at all,” Yuuri said, very quietly.  “You seem to be under some kind of delusion, dearest...a delusion that Yuya is still somehow yours.”

Yuzu opened her mouth, but Yuuri cut her off, stepping in even closer to decrease the space between them by inches.  She was starting to look uncomfortable now, her eyes darting around to see if anyone was paying attention.  Her own fault for choosing this locale.

“He's not,” he hissed against her face.  “Yuya is mine now.  Not yours.”

“He's a person, not a pet,” Yuzu said with a snap.

Yuuri pressed his hands to the wall on either side of her, and was rewarded by a faint look of panic in her eyes.

“That boy's entire existence is _my_ property,” Yuuri said.  “I worked hard for him, Yuzu, darling.  I won't give him up so easily—and I'd suggest you remember that, before something truly terrible happens to him.”

He heard the slap before he registered it stinging across his face.  His head snapped to the side, and for a moment, he just stood there, his ears ringing with the sound of her hand cracking against his cheek.

Slowly, he lifted his hand up to touch the now reddening spot, gingerly pressing his fingers to it.  His eyes flickered to Yuzu, and then, very quickly, over his shoulder.  He had to smile, faintly, then.

Because Yuya was standing just feet away, staring at the two of them with horror.

“Y-Yuzu?” he said.  “What's going on?  Yuuri?”

“Y-Yuya, I—” Yuzu started.

Yuuri just snapped around, walking towards Yuya and grabbing his hand.

“I don't think we're wanted here any longer, darling,” he said.  “We should go.”

“W-what?  Just...just tell me what happened, Yuuri...please, guys, don't fight—”

“Yuya, don't go, please don't go home with him,” Yuzu begged, staggering forward from the wall. “Yuya, please—”

“I'm not the one going around slapping people for no reason,” Yuuri said, flipping his hair back behind his ear with a flick of his head.  He found Yuya's eyes and fixed them with his own.  “Yuya.  Let's go.”

Yuya flinched at the tone in Yuuri's voice.  Good, Yuuri thought, as he saw Yuya's shoulders slump slightly.  If this didn't scare him off from trying to go out with his friends again, Yuuri wasn't sure what would.  He almost thought he should thank Yuzu for giving him such a show.

At least, that was what he was thinking until Yuya's hand wriggled free from Yuuri's.

“I...I don't want to go until I find out what happened between you two,” he said.  “Why were you...why were you guys even back here?”

Yuuri opened his mouth, thinking quickly—Yuzu thought faster.

“I told you, Yuya, I don't—I don't like him, I don't like what he does to you, please, I'm scared of him being with you, I don't want you to get hurt—”

“Oh, so you don't trust Yuya's own judgment?” Yuuri said, raising an eyebrow.  “Yuya, darling, do you really want to be around people who don't even trust your ability to pick your own partner?”

Yuya hesitated.  He chewed on his lip, eyes flickering between Yuuri and Yuzu.

“Why can't you guys just...why can't you get along?” he mumbled.  “Don't do this to me, guys...please...don't make me pick between you two.”

Yuzu opened her mouth, and closed it again.  Her eyes bubbled with tears as she looked down at the floor.

Yuuri reached for Yuya's hand.

“Let's go home,” he said again, more firmly.  “I think everyone's a little wound up—we should go home and calm down, hm?”

“I haven't said hello to everyone yet,” Yuya said.  He didn't take Yuuri's hand—in fact, he pulled his hand a bit out of Yuuri's reach.  “I just want to know what happened.”

This wasn't happening.  Yuya was _his_.  Yuuri tried to tamp down the suddenly roiling irritation. 

“Yuya,” he snapped.  “Let's go.”

Yuya flinched appropriately at the tone in Yuuri's voice.

He still didn't grab Yuuri's hand.  Yuya swallowed. 

And then he stepped back.  Away from Yuuri.

“I want to stay,” he mumbled.  “I want to stay and say hello to everyone, at least...”

Yuuri felt his blood boil.  His eyes snapped towards Yuzu.  Her.  This was her fault.  That bitch was the reason that Yuya was hesitating.  Yuuri shouldn't have let Yuya come, he shouldn't have let Yuya see her, he should have suggested moving to that apartment in the next city over ages ago.

“Yuya,” Yuuri said again.  “Yuya, are you going to do this to me?  Are you going to make me stay here with someone who just assaulted me?”

Yuya looked down at the floor.

Yuuri could barely keep his composure.  He wondered if anyone else was staring at what was happening because he couldn't focus—he all of a sudden couldn't focus on anything.  Except Yuya.

Yuya yelped as Yuuri curled his hand tightly around Yuya's arm and immediately the boy went limp, his eyes flickering with panic.  He sucked in a breath as Yuuri tightened his grip enough to pinch and leave a bruise.

“Yuuri, not in public,” Yuya mumbled.  “Not in public, please.  I'm sorry.”

“You shouldn't be making me angry then,” Yuuri hissed in his ear.  “You're _mine_ , Yuya, you've always been _mine._ If you wouldn't be such a stupid, willful shit, I wouldn't have to do this.  You need to stop getting carried away.”

Yuuri attempted to haul Yuya back from Yuzu, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He reeled as Yuzu's fist connected with his face, stumbling back and releasing Yuya.

“I told you!” she was shouting. “I told you that if I saw you do something to him I'd fucking end you!”

Yuya was babbling something too, and Yuuri couldn't hear because his ears were popping and his head was rushing with the utter rage of it all.  This wasn't happening.  This wasn't _happening_.  He was getting so dizzy with the rage that he could barely think—

*    *    *

Yuya tried to scrabble for Yuzu.

“Yuzu, please, stop!  Stop fighting, please, he didn't do anything, it was my fault—”

“It wasn't, Yuya!  He's hurting you!”

“Yuzu, please—please!”

“I can't do this anymore, I can't watch him treat you like shit—”

Yuya tried to hold Yuzu back as she lunged for the dizzy Yuuri again.  People were starting to stare and gather, he could see Gongenzaka pushing his way through the group of You Show kids that Yuya had never met, this was going to turn into a fight, oh no, oh no, this was his fault, he should have just gone home with Yuuri, he shouldn't have pushed it, this was all his fault—

And then Yuuri started to laugh.

Yuya felt a chill run down his spine and he let go of Yuzu.  Yuzu stumbled a bit, but she didn't try to lunge.  Her face was white with nerves.

Yuuri wouldn't stop laughing.  He was doubled over, hugging his stomach, laughing so hard his face was turning red.

“I spent—years,” he gasped between laughs.  “And you—you little bitch, just waltzing in, ruining it—my god.”

He kept laughing.  Yuya wanted to clap his hands over his ears.  He wanted to rush forward and hug Yuuri and apologize, this was his fault, he was sorry, he just wanted Yuuri to stop—

“Fine,” Yuuri said, wheezing for breath.  “You win for tonight, Hiragi-chan.”

A wild smile grew over his lips.

“But don't think that it'll be that easy,” he hissed.

His eyes glanced over to Yuya and Yuya flinched.  He almost bolted forward right then, he just didn't want Yuuri to glare at him like that, he was sorry, he was _sorry—_

“Don't bother coming home tonight, darling,” Yuuri said.  “Unless you're planning on apologizing.”

Yuya opened his mouth, he wanted to apologize already—but then he felt a large, firm hand fall on his shoulder and pull him against him, and he knew Gongenzaka was there, and his legs suddenly gave out.

When he came to again, blinking the dizziness out of his eyes.  Yuuri was gone.

He trembled against Gongenzaka's chest, mumbling sorrys and not hearing the response. 

The memory of Yuuri's wild laughter crept through his veins like poison.


End file.
